Counterfeit?
by Flamyrre
Summary: Ginny in her 5th year at Hogwarts - confused again of her feelings for Harry, and the powerful affects a certain Malfoy induces on her. It loves to be read!Read it!


A/N - Don't be mean. This is a trial ficlette, and I'm not so sure I should continue it. Rather pathetic right now, but will become more interesting I promise (looks up to skies for aid and thinks that it is unfeasible).  
  
Disclaimer - Not my characters or setting. Plot? 99% is mine (8P)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Love -  
  
My heart is very much saddened by the prospect of never being able to see you again after today. But what must come, will come, and i daresay would never do anything to obstruct the course fate has furnished for me. But I cannot say that i will pass without shedding a tear, for so many of them have already stained my countenance.  
  
However unrequited our love may be, and however much your heart yearns for my touch and likewise, I beg you to regard this love as nonexistent. Believe that, and you will be able to live without my love. Whether I shall live without yours, I am confident I cannot. I can only close my eyes and pray, that by some glorious divine intervention of the sort, I may be able to. I beg you to not weep a single tear, for it would shred my rented heart all the more.  
  
I can only imagine the pain I have caused you, but it is all to real here as well. How can you not be infuriated, so agitated by this loss for which I am responsible? I have played as a wicked woman would her prey. I admit, that was the original intention. But the ideas I meant to engrave in your mind and flesh reversed onto mine, and I fell prey to my own schemes, my own connivance. I became unsure as to whether I was still toying with your heart or whether I was a few feet deep in love myslef, unconditionally so. This, is not what i intended to do, and i am very sorry for myself for losing myself to you. Do forgive me.  
  
Dawn is acome, and I must force myself from this quill. For the last, last time...allow me the liberty of professing what has been unduly repressed by my stubborn mind - I love you, i love, love, love, love you -  
  
Ginevra W.  
  
Ginny frowned at the letter she had written a year ago, dedicated to no one in particular. She had been in a particularly romantic mood, and for no reason at all, was impassioned enough to bring her feelings to a quill. She quickly ripped up the letter, and with a frown of disgust, dropped it into a wastebasket.  
  
Harry was coming over again this summer. Oh, how glad she was to see him! She found it much more agreeable to herself to be acquainted with him as a friend, rather the object of her infatuation. He was still as enigmatic as he had ever been, but he was much more interesting from the point of view she was standing in right now.  
  
Of a sudden, a huge, raven owl tapped on her window with its sharp talons. Annoyed, she looked to see the crest which the owl bore. She could not recognize the crest with which the owl was sent, but felt a sense of familiarity with it. Feeling mischievously hateful, before opening the window to let the owl in, she pulled a small crate out from under her bed and took out a box of Weasly Wizard Wheezes, from which she extracted a small package of owl treats. Smiling gleefully, she opened the window and allowed the owl in.  
  
Untying the letter from it's leg, she began to open the letter. To her dismay, when she looked for the owl to give it its treat, it was already flying away into the distance.  
  
Curious to see the contents of the letter, Ginny opened it. It was written in an particularly curved, and beautiful handwriting. She almost immediately recognized it as the Hogwarts Headmaster's handwirting. She read:  
  
To Miss Ginevra Weasley,  
It is with great displeasure I have been forced into corresponidng on such matters with you. However, there are some important matters to discuss at hand.  
I have been informed that you and Mister Dean Thomas were romantically involved. I can only ask that you withdraw yourself from such a relationship and I express my gravest apologies for having subjected you to such actions, if they pain you. I have already contacted your friend Hermione Granger about the matters; I am confident she will explain further.  
  
Albus Dumbledore

Ginny had opened and closed her mouth several times while reading and rereading the letter. She was shocked, and she was indignant that he wanted to control which direction she concentrated her energies. Reading it once more, she slammed her door in frustration. Why on Earth would there be any reason at all to extract erself from this very pleasing relationship?  
  
She stared at the ceiling, and since it was close enough for he to see the details, she examined it to see any pictures in the centuries old wall paper her imagination had to offer.  
  
"Ginny!" Her mother yelled.  
  
It was probably supper time. Ginny remained where she was. She was in no mood to oblige with anyone, not even her mother. Completely disregarding the shouts for her that continued after her ignorance, Ginny heard footsteps on the stairs up to her room. SHe quickly turned on her side and feigned sleep, knowing her mother could be dreadfully formidable when she chose to be. Surprisingly, it wasn't her mother's voice that spoke to her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned around quickly and almost yelled in joy, had her mood not been so dampened by the letter she had lately recieved. Hermione stood there, looking as happy and flushed as ever, but still almost exactly the same. Ginny noted with a private smile that she had become more of a woman, and immediately rose to her feet to greet her friend with exhuberance.  
  
"Hermione," She said, smiling into her friend's hair.  
  
"This is almost unreal, Hermione." A pause.  
  
"I know. It feels like such a long time, Ginny. But...It's only been a few weeks. My parents were hesitant in sending me back here, after I told them of what had recently been going on in the wizarding world, but i managed to convice them to send me here."  
  
"You've always been lucky, haven't you?" Hermione smiled at the suggestion.  
  
"It feels empty here." She noted walking around the huge room.  
  
"I know. What without Sirius. It's his home, after all." Silence ensued.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and her sight caught the letter on the bed and she reached for it. Ginny did not interrupt her friend's perusing. After Hermione finished, Ginny watched for some change in her friend's expression. But there was none at all to be noted.  
  
"I second Dumbledore." Hermione said with determination. Ginny's mouth dropped in surprise, but she quickly recollected herself.  
  
"Why?" was all she could get out without her voice cracking. Hermione looked out into the darkining horizon with a uncomprehensible look and answered,  
  
"He joined the Death Eaters. Decided he'd rather be part of the winning side rather than on the losing side. I have to say I was pretty shocked when I first heard this, but it seems to make sense. Ron and Harry went nearly berserk with anger, and now, with you being involved with him..."  
  
"We broke up. A few days after we started going out. There was something I didn't like about him, but I can't name it," Ginny lied. The truth was exactly te opposite. She had found him a passionate person, and avid reader of poetry, and a faithful freind. What had lead to his conversion, she had no idea and she found it even harder to believe it.  
  
The relief on her friend's face at her fase revelation was evident. Ginny frowned, and Kreacher suddenly crossed the hall they were walking through. It unvoluntarily bought back memories of Sirius. More silence ensued.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked, her voice, though quiet, unnaturally strained.  
  
"So why don't we go down, I think suppers ready. Is Harry here too?"  
  
"Yeah. He's been acting strange lately."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think it's unhealthy."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
-----------  
  
So how was it? Review please!!!!!!! Chapters will be posted this month of June, so do not abandon this tale. 


End file.
